An Awful Night
by Friendsfan
Summary: Pheobe gets in a car accident. How do the others react, and does she make it?(Ch.2 is up)
1. Default Chapter

FRIENDS fan fiction

FRIENDS fan fiction.

Phoebe's car accident.

It was a cold, wintery day in New York All of the gang, minus Monica, who was working, was gathered at Central Perk. "Rachel, are you sure you don't want to come shopping with me?"

"No, thanks anyway Pheebs, but I have to work.

"Work?" Chandler said in shock. "Since when does Rachel give up shopping with one of her best friends?

Rachel(retorting), "I need the extra tips. Say, you guys NEVER give me tips. How about some today?"

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to happen Rach." Joey said with a grin. 

"See you guys. I'll be back for dinner. Rachel's place, right?"

"Yep. See you Pheebs." Ross said.

(Phoebe leaves, than Rachel finishes up work half an hour later. The rest of the gang leaves for their apartment(s).

1 hour later:

The gang, except Monica and Phoebe, are at Rachel and Monica's place, haning out. Suddenly the phone rings. Rachel picks it up. "Hello?" she listened for a moment, than her face went pale. She literally drops the phone. Joey notest the look on Rachel's face. 

"Rach, what is it?"

Rachel burst into tears. "It's Pheobe," she managed to choke out. "She's been in an accident."

Ross, Chandler and Joey embrace Rachel, tears streaming down their faces as well. This couldn't be happining.

After a few minutes, Ross pulls himself out of the embrace. "I'd better phone Monica." he said soberly. Rachel nodded. "Tell her to meet us at the hospital."

Ross: "Mon, you gotta come to the hospital."

Mon:(worried) "Why, what's wrong?"

Ross: "Phoebe. She's been in a car accident."

Mon: "Oh, God, is she all right?"

Ross: "They haven't released anything yet. Just come."

Mon: "Of course, I'm on my way."

(After she hangs up the phone, she starts to cry, and hurries off to her car. "Please Pheobe, she thought, please hang in there for us."

Within five minutes, Monica rushed in the waiting room of New York General. She saw Rachel, crying quietly, and Chandler, Ross and Joey with grief in their faces and eyes. Wordlessly, she turned to Rachel and hugged her, tears appearing in her eyes as well. Than she hugged Joey, than Ross, and than flew into Chandlers arm. "How is she?" Monica finally managed to choke out. Chandler lookes grim. His voice, was soft, barely audiable. "There's only a 25% chance that she'll make it."


	2. Miracles Can Happen

An Awful Night

An Awful Night.

Ch.2

Miracles can happen.

(Sorry it was so short last time, this one will be much longer!

By the way, this takes place in season six.)

Chandler spoke again. "It was a head-on collision, Mon. Apparently Phoebe's in a light coma, had three broken ribs, and a broken leg. It's really serious." 

Monica shook her head, trying to hold back her tears. 

"The doctor said that she can hear you, and two people can go in at a time. Monica nodded. "All right."

She took the time to look around, and the look on the gang's faces was obvious. Phoebe was an important part of their life; they couldn't lose her. "Guy's, can Chandler and I go in first?" Everyone nodded. "Thank you so much." Chandler said.

Monica and Chandler slowly entered Phoebe's room. Monica went first, and grasped Phoebe's cold, pale hand. "Pheebs," she said, "you've got to come back to us. In a way, 

You don't have a choice. We need you and love you. Don't give up on us, you cannot."

Tears running down her face, she kissed Phoebe's forehead, than gave Chandler a long kiss, and left.

Chandler spoke. "Phoebe, do you know what you're doing? You're scaring us all to death, and Monica and Rachel are practically hysterical with worry. We (the guys) are like that too, but we're trying not to show it to freak them out. Please come back to us, Pheebs. As Mon said, we do love you." Chandler then left. He went out to the waiting room, and just as he got out, the doctor came into view.

Joey spoke. "How is she doing, Dr.?" The group held their breath. The Dr. said, "Phoebe's life is hanging by a thread. This night will determine it all. If she makes it through, she's going to be very lucky. If not…." His voice trailed off. All of the group reconized that tone. It wasn't good. Dr(Chan) said, "studies have proved that people in light coma's can hear you. Just tell her how you feel."

As he walked away, the group sat down again. Ross said quietly, "Do you want to go in now, Rach?" Rachel shook her head. "I don't think I can go through with it. I'll go last."

Ross took Rachel in her arms, trying to comfort her the best he could. All of them were still in shock.

Ross and Joey went in next. They both took Phoebe's hand, and looked at her for a long time. Finally, Joey said, "I love you, Pheebs. I don't thing I could live if you died. You're an important part of our world. Please, please come back to us." He kissed Phoebe on the cheek. Ross spoke. "Phoebe, I'm with what Joey said. You can't give up on us, the only difference is that I don't think any-one of us could live without you. Well, we probably could, but it would be the most difficult thing in the world to do." Joey and Ross left quickly. Chandler, Joey and Ross said, "You guys have to go back to the apartment and get some rest. You look beat."

Monica and Rachel shook their heads stubbornly. "We're not leaving till Phoebe wakes up. What about you?" The guy's shook their heads. "Someone needs to phone Frank and Alice, and we can't handle this, it's too much of a shock." Ross said. "Call us if ANYTHING happens, okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Bye, see you soon." After hugging the guy's goodbye, Monica said quietly, "Why don't you go in now, Rach? Phoebe needs you. I'll be going to sleep here, I can't keep my eyes open." Nodding, than hugging Monica, she went in.

Rachel almost drew back. This was the reaction that all of them had gone through. This wasn't their Phoebe, this Phoebe was pale, and lifeless. Their Phoebe was full of spunk.

Breaking down, she sat beside Phoebe and took her hand. "Pheebs, why are you doing this to us? I'm so scared for you, Phoebe, but twenty five percent is still something.

Pheebs, life wouldn't be the same without you. Who would laugh and joke around the way you do? Who would be there for me to cry on? Of course Monica, but you too. You're my rock, Pheebs. Come back. Miracles can happen."

After crying some more, she finally fell into a restless sleep. At around five p.m., Phoebe stirred. Rachel woke up immediately. "Phoebe?" she said.

Phoebe opened her eyes. "Rachel?" she said.

Half laughing, half sobbing, Rachel ran into Phoebe's arms. "It was true", she thought. "Miracles can happen." After a few minutes, Rachel pulled away. "I'd better get Monica." She said. Phoebe grinned. "She didn't leave, did she?"

Rachel shook her head. The guy's did, though. It was too much for them to bear."

Phoebe said, " Well, bring Monica in!"

After a minute, Monica came in. Another tremendously happy, tearful reunoin followed. Phoebe suddenly said, "Oh my gosh, I can't wait to call the guys. Think of how happy they'll be!" 

Back at the apartment, the guy's heard the phone ring. They all looked at each-other anxiosly, than Chandler finally picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey Chandler," the voice said. It was Phoebe. Almost giddy with relief, he shouted to Ross and Joey, "It's Phoebe!"

Joey and Ross started jumping around. "Put her on speaker," Ross demanded. So it was.

"Hey Pheebs, we're on our way down to the hospital. Wait for us, and we love you!"

"Thanks guys, I love you too. Now get down here!" (JK)

(Next…. Joey, Chandler, and Ross visit Phoebe. She's finally allowed out, but keeps having nightmares about the car crash. How does she overcome it?)


End file.
